


Rain

by HowlingWolfie



Series: Transformers Fluff and smut [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Feelllllsssss well somewhat, fluffff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 23:13:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11770461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HowlingWolfie/pseuds/HowlingWolfie
Summary: He reminded you of rain.





	Rain

Rain. That's what he reminded you of. He was gentle just like it, sending a blanket of calm upon you or others. Though he was known to be like that, he was also deadly. Harsh. He would have a storm to accompany his droplets of water. The winds along with the lightning were like his sword where he swung it back and forth. Up and down. Him running or walking or speaking was like thunder, warning others of what was fixing to happen. Him flooding down his enemies one by one and overpowering them.

He was barely there some days just like the rain. You longed for the rain. You longed for him. You longed for your rain to come back to you. Today...he was home, home from being gone too long. You watched the semi truck park itself in the driveway from the kitchen window.

It was raining, the soft pitter patter made you become calm. The door to the semi truck opened and he came out, slightly injured from war. You felt your breath hitch by just watching him. He never fail to take your breath away whenever he came back to you.

You dropped the sponge in the sink and ran to the double glass doors, quickly sliding them open. You were greeted with gentle, cold wind. You felt yourself shiver but forced yourself to run to him. To feel his arms around you. To feel that he was truly there in front of you.

His azure eyes clashed with your (e/c) ones. They were filled with love, happiness and exhaustion. You came closer to him, you stopped before him. Your chest heaved for air, your heart pounds against your chest. You stood so close to him but you felt afraid. Afraid that this was just a dream, playing a joke on you. Your fear ceased as you felt the warmth radiate off of him. The rain quickly soaked you and him to the bone but you didn't care for that right now.

None of you made a move, you both just stood still. Staring into each other's eyes, waiting for one of you to do something. 

“Optimus…” you breathed

Your hand slightly trembled as they reached out to his cheek. As it finally came into contact with his cheek, you felt the tears rise. You studied his face as your thumb stroke his cheekbone. He’s real...he’s right in front of you, still standing strong. You could see he was tired from fighting, from not getting enough sleep. 

You swallowed, feeling the tears overpower you as the rain drops gave you the certainty that it's okay. To go ahead and cry, to unleash the bottled up feelings. To unleash the worry you had for him. Your sight becomes blurry, tears shed themselves down your face. You jumped into his awaiting arms, you clung to him tightly. You felt his arms wrap around your waist before tightening to secure you in a loving, protective hold. 

You buried your nose in his neck, breathing in his musky scent of slight cologne and...rain…  
You relaxed in his presence, you felt him press a gentle kiss upon your head.

“I missed you...so so much, Optimus…” you whimpered as you buried your head deeper into his neck.

“I missed you too, my dear” his gentle baritone rumbled, making it send a shiver down your spine.

You smiled, knowing everything was going to be okay. You and him didn't exchange any other words as you both lose yourself in the gentle rain. Pitter pattering around your figures...He was definitely the rain especially for you…

***Extended ending***

“Achoo!”

“Shall we go inside to get warm?”

“Yes, please. I am literally soak to the bone right now.”

“Very well”


End file.
